warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mire
| charge elemental damage = 75 | charge speed = 0.7 | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 150.0 | jump physical damage = 35 | jump impact damage = 5.25 | jump puncture damage = 5.25 | jump slash damage = 24.5 | elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = 5.0 | jump crit damage = 150.0 | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 25 | slam radius = 5 | slide physical damage = 75 | slide impact damage = 11.25 | slide puncture damage = 11.25 | slide slash damage = 52.5 | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = 5.0 | slide crit damage = 150.0 | finisher damage = 75 | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = | polarities = | notes = Has a Built in elemental that adds 12.5% toxic damage }} This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics Advantages: *Decent attack speed. *Decent attack damage. *The highest damage type dealt is which is effective against Flesh (non-heavy Grineer and Corpus Crewmen) *Has minor innate damage. **Charge/slam attacks deal pure damage. ** deals 50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. **Charge damage bypasses corprus shields. *Cheap to make. *Charge and slam attacks deal pure Toxin damage. Disadvantages: *Low charge damage (average for long swords). *Additional Toxin Damage is relatively low on normal attacks. *No polarity slot. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. Acquisition The Mire can be purchased for 150 and its blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * Mire was added on April 5th, 2013 with Update 7.7.2. * The additional Toxin damage is not listed in the Codex, but can be seen in the Arsenal UI. * The in-game description of the Mire states that it applies Toxin damage on charge attack and ground slams but this is misleading. Only charge and ground slam attacks deal pure Toxin damage, as the description states. All other melee attacks are mostly Slash damage with additional elemental Toxin damage. This extra damage is 10% of your damage. * The Toxin Damage is first elemental applied unlike other weapons that deal innate elemental damage. Refer to Combined Elemental Damage for more information. * Prior to Update 11.1.0, there was a bug that caused the Mire not to deal Toxin Damage on its own. Update 11.1.0 corrected this bug. Tips * Best against Infested and Grineer, and weak against Corpus MOA due to Slash damage's multipliers. Trivia * Players often refer to the Mire as the "Bacon Sword" due to its flesh-like appearance. Media Mire2.jpg Mire1.jpg __notoc__ Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Infested Category:Poison